


What did I tell you about walls?

by BecaAMM



Series: Modern Parents Jon Snow/Sansa Stark [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Married Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Parent Jon Snow, Parenthood, Parents Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Jon catches his three-year-old daughter colouring the wall with the crayons, he really needs to think fast.





	What did I tell you about walls?

Jon loved being a father. He was in love with his daughter and was a fool for her. She was in a late meeting now and he was with Robb and Theon watching a game when he realised his daughter was  _strangely silent_.

“Lya?” he called, moving his eyes from TV just to see the little girl painting the wall with crayons, and Sam and Steve followed his gaze. “Hey, Lyanna!”

It was around 9:30 pm, well past bedtime to her, but the girl had been just colouring in front of him after a late dinner and he was  _a bit_ distracted. Just a little bit. It wasn’t usual for him to be distracted with her awake but there was no danger of taking his eyes from her for a couple of minutes, right?

Wrong.

When the little girl turned around, he had to hold on his ’ _dad face_ ’. She looked insanely adorable, holding a guilty look he could clearly see that came from him, squeezing the blue crayon on her left hand.

“Yes, daddy?”

“Do you think this is right?” he pointed to the wall. “What did I tell you about walls?”

“Don’ use clayons in ‘em.”

 _‘Shit, she’s adorable!_ ’ he exclaimed inside his mind. He loved that girl.

“Do you need to go timeout?”

He thought she would protest, he really did, but his face basically fell at her response.

“Okay, daddy.”

Dropping the crayon like it was the simplest request in the world, Lyanna walked to the corridor and sat on the small chair they had in there for her timeouts.

“Uh…” Jon opened his mouth but closed it again. “So, you… You think about what you did there and come talk to me after 3 minutes, young lady. “

Sat by his side, after watching the whole scene, Robb chuckled, making his brother-in-law look at him.

“What?” he frowned.

“She’s so yours.”

Rolling his eyes, he looked at the clock and then back at the TV. He would get her in four minutes.

The whole place went in silence for the next minutes, the three men concentrated on the TV reading until Theon frowned.

“Dude…” he called. “Where’s Lyanna?”

Jon’s eyes grew wide.

“Lyanna?” he called. “Where are you?”

The men stood in silence, waiting for the response.

“Lyanna?” he repeated. “Lyanna?”

They all stood up two seconds in silence, and the girl’s father ran to where she was supposed to be.

Sat on the timeout chair, leant on the wall and looking as adorable as ever, Lyanna was silently asleep.

Jon chuckled and sighed, putting his hand on his chest.

“One day, you’re gonna kill me,” he whispered, taking her in his arms and walking to her room.

Laying her down and pulling the covers over her, he smiled.

If someone told him years ago that his life would be like that, he wouldn’t believe them.

“I love you, little girl,” He kissed her forehead, even knowing she wouldn’t really process it. “I really do.”

Turning on the star’ nightlight and the baby monitor, he grabbed his own monitor and walked back to the living room to meet his two friends with their arms crossed and Theon arched him an eyebrow.

“You know Sansa is coming, right?” he reminded him.

“Yep.”

“And you also know that there’s a beautiful blue sun in her recently painted wall,” Robb pointed at his back.

The married man made silence for a whole moment before standing up and pulling the two of them with him, moving half of the furniture to cover the disaster without making things look weird.

“You think she’ll fall for that?” his best friend questioned.

“I hope.”

Sansa came home just half an hour later, looking extremely tired.

She greeted the two guests and then gave Jon a quick kiss on his lips.

“Hey,” he smiled, helping her kick off her shoes.

All she wanted was to go to her room for a well-deserved shower and then sleep, but stopped in the middle of the way, looking around.

“Is it just me or the room looks different?” the woman frowned. There was something off.

The three men stared at each other for a moment and then shook their heads.

“I don’t think so,” Robb decided. “It looks pretty normal to me.”

She looked around again and shrugged.

“I must be tired,” She decided, shaking her head “I’m gonna take a shower and head to bed, okay?”

“I’ll be upstairs in five minutes,” Jon promised. “I’ll just kick those two out of here.”

When she was out of their sights, the three looked at each other with wide eyes and Jon let out a long breath.

“That was awfully close.”


End file.
